The dancer in the Dungeon
by shadowgirl999
Summary: What happened before Oola was killed for defying Jabba? My take on the events leading up to her death in ROTJ. Note: sexual violence/rape. Adults only.
1. Chapter 1 a dancer's defiance

**The dancer in the dungeon: a star wars fanfiction by TheLegoking99**

**Chapter one: a dancer's defiance**

**Warning: contains rape and sexual humiliation. Adults only.**

**What happened before Oola was dumped? You'll see…**

**Note: bold, italicized lines indicate Huttese.**

Jabba's Palace was more lively than usual, with beings from all over Tattooine drinking and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Oola sat on the throne in her skimpy costume, which was soaked in sweat from her earlier dance. She had been made to dance nearly-naked for Jabba's pleasure, the netted sling costume doing nothing to preserve her modesty. Worse yet, her breasts had slipped from the costume multiple times during her dance, causing her shame. She flinched for a moment as she felt a familiar tug on her leash, making her twist around and gaze at her bloated master.

"_**My dear Kun'chee, your dance earlier was magnificent."**_ Jabba said in Huttese as he stroked her long, healthy lekku with his hands_**. "I could tell right away, you were trained in the arts of seduction."**_

Oola shuddered as he touched her green skin with his slimy fingers, making her feel more violated than usual. She hated this, being forced to wear a costume reminiscent of a prostitute's lingerie, being reamed out by Jabba's tail and, even worse, a pair of male genitalia he would create for her defilement and his pleasure. Oola was a virgin before the palace, and as such, felt absolute pain at being violated by the Hutt's massive manhood. She would never, could never, have realized this would be her fate. Oola looked down at her firm, 36-DD sized breasts, remembering how she used to use them to entice males while dancing. Her friend Sienn had been freed by a strange Jedi a while ago, but Oola had stayed with her then-master, hoping to find a better life in Jabba's palace.

"_**What a mistake that was…" **_Oola thought as she was tugged backwards onto Jabba's flab, adjusting her extremely-revealing dancer's costume.

The costume was a black one-piece bodysuit made of flimsy netting, with two strips of netting covering her breasts that barely did anything to support or even conceal her massive mammaries. The netted leggings showed off her long legs and firm thighs, with nothing but a thong to conceal the ultimate regions of her privacy. Her feet were covered only by cheap sandals, making it difficult to walk due to the slippery nature of the footwear. But even worse was the headdress. The headdresses she was used to were made of soft material or padded metal, but this one was made out of rough leather that chafed her head to no end. The cups covering her ears left her almost deaf, making it difficult to hear anything.

"Oh! Pardon me, miss!" a mechanical voice said as Oola was bumped into by a mechanical being plated in gold. "I just had to get away from that annoying little creature. He really is the rudest little thing."

Oola looked up at the droid, remembering his name as C-3PO. She had witnessed him being apparently sold by a recording of his former owner, Luke Skywalker, to Jabba as an attempt to exchange him for a smuggler friend of his. She knew exactly how he felt, defiled and miserable, being made to do whatever his master wanted, and always at risk of being 'retired'.

"Are you all right, Miss Oola?" he asked as Salacious Crumb cackled like mad.

Oola nodded, knowing she was not to speak without permission. She leaned against Jabba and sighed, an expression of sadness on her beautiful face as the harem keeper, Melina Carniss, watched her intently.

"My pet appears to be fine, talk droid." Jabba rumbled, planting a slimy kiss upon Oola's lekku. "She performed her dance with exceptional skill and grace."

Oola shuddered as she felt Jabba's hands upon her body, stroking her bare skin beneath the skimpy netting that was her only choice of clothing. She felt his hands stroke her exposed shoulder blades.

"And perhaps, tonight, she shall perform even better for her lord in a more…secluded setting?" he asked, his moist breath hitting Oola's face.

The ear-cones muffled most sounds Oola heard, but that last lecherous sentence went through it like a lightsaber through paper. She shuddered and tried to move away, but her leash was tugged again and she was pulled into Jabba's embrace once more.

"What is your answer, my lovely dancing lady?" Jabba asked as Oola's large eyes filled with tears. "Will you warm my bed with your lovely flesh again tonight?"

Oola was frozen in fear, remembering what had happened to her the night before. She had been forced to strip naked and was prodded along by a guard into Jabba's private pleasure room. He then dominated her by pulling her into him via her leash and molesting her until she felt close to having an orgasm. Then he had created a massive pair of male genitalia for her use, terrifying her to no end. Oola had begged, screamed, cried, but none of it helped. She had been subjected to 6 hours' worth of rape and sexual torture via his titanic manhood, her body betraying her as it exploded in orgasm at the unwanted sexual touching. When Jabba had finally come, she had passed out and flopped to the ground, sobbing and bleeding at having her virginity stolen by this massive Hutt. She did not want to have to do that again.

"No, master." Oola begged as she looked into his enormous golden eyes.

"No?" Jabba rumbled as he tugged at her leash again, pulling her into his skin. "Do not deny me, my sweet girl."

Oola pushed against Jabba with all her might, struggling as he reached up and cupped her buttocks with his slimy hands, pulling the tiny thong she wore underneath so that it pulled into the cleft of her buttocks. The resulting wedgie showed off her curves perfectly, her voluptuous body on display for him to see.

"Please master, I'm so tired…" Oola begged as he kept molesting her, stroking her very-sensitive lekku and making her tremble. "…I-I've been dancing all day, please let me rest up…"

Jabba licked Oola's face with his slimy tongue, making a film of saliva bubble over her lovely face. He loved the taste of the body butter he applied to her, it was almost like sating two hungers at once.

"Master, don't!" Oola screamed, lashing out with her hands and slapping Jabba with an audible CRACK.

She suddenly threw both her hands to her mouth, realizing what she had done. The crowd gasped and muttered, some of them snickering crudely at her and making sexist remarks about her current position. Jabba rubbed the spot where Oola had slapped, obviously not in pain, but narrowing his huge, golden-red eyes in annoyance as Melina Carniss strode forwards.

"Well, my sweet Kun'chee, it would appear you have made your answer known." He said as he glared into her tiny Twi'lek eyes. "Melina, take her."

"Master, please forgive me!" Oola begged, dropping to her knees. "I-I was tired from the long day, and-"

"No excuses, you whore!" Melina growled as she grabbed Oola's lekku and squeezed hard, making her cry out in pain. "How dare you strike your master when he has given you such privileges! A lovely dancing costume, a place on his throne, the pleasure of his touch and you strike him?!"

The harem keeper grabbed Oola and pulled her by her collar, attaching a metal pole to the end of the durasteel ring to hold her at a distance like a wild animal. Oola was terrified, worrying what would be in store for her. She glanced over at the carbonite block hovering in an alcove about 20 feet away, apparently containing the still-living body of one of Jabba's former customers, a smuggler named Han Solo. She shuddered, worrying if something similar would happen to her.

"Exalted one, what shall be done with this disobedient pussy?" Melina said as she pushed the pole forwards, forcing Oola to move for fear of being pushed over.

Jabba considered this for a moment, stroking his chins with his fat fingers. He smirked and whispered something to C-3PO, who then shuddered.

"Oh dear, his exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, decrees that for your act of disobedience, you are to be sentenced to the dungeons…to be…oh dear…punished in accordance with your…current…position…"

The crowd went wild, roaring and guffawing as Salacious Crumb joined in, cackling like mad. Oola gasped, realizing exactly what that meant. She struggled as Melina pulled the pole and pushed her forwards, her sandaled feet slipping slightly.

"This way, you cunt." Melina growled as she pushed the pole, manipulating Oola's barely-clad body like a puppet.

"Please, master! Please don't do this to me!" Oola cried, tears making her whorish makeup run. "I'll do anything, please!"

She rubbed her eyes, making the fake eyebrows penciled onto her face rub away.

"Too little too late, girl." Bib Fortuna said with a smirk as he stroked Oola's bottom, making her shiver as Melina shoved her towards the dungeons. "Time for your atonement."

The crowd laughed and jeered, with 20 males exposing their genitalia to Oola as she was pushed forwards. The dancing girl winced and moaned in humiliation as she felt the sticky, hard members of many, many males touching her lovely green skin. Her costume gave no protection against the assault, the netting so thin it felt like strings draped over her body. Oola shivered as the doorway to the dungeons came into view, tears blinding her. She started towards the door, only to be pulled in the opposite direction.

"Wrong way, you stupid cunt!" Melina growled, pulling the pole and tugging Oola to the left. "Did you think we were headed for the cells? God, you must have no brains beneath those damn tails of yours!"

"W-What?" Oola said, feeling herself lightening in relief. "I'm n-not going to the dungeon?"

"Oh you're going to the dungeon, all right." Melina said with a smirk. "Just not the cells. Jabba wants you to…entertain the guards for the night."

Oola gasped. It was even worse than she thought, at least in the dungeons she would be less likely to be…violated. In the Gammorean barracks…she would certainly be defiled in any way possible.

"No, please no!" Oola cried out. "Please don't do this to me!"

Melina shoved her forwards as she half-naked Twi'lek girl sobbed uncontrollably, her tears ruining her whorish makeup. She spanked Oola's large bottom and shoved her towards a large door marked with a sign in Huttese. After attaching Oola's collar to a magnetic hook, she slid a keycard into the lock and opened the door, pulling Oola inside.

"It's for your own good, pussy." She said, kissing Oola full on the lips.

The girl squirmed and moaned at the unwanted kiss, the taste of her lipstick. Melina thrust her tongue into Oola's mouth and deepened the kiss, making her moan in unwanted pleasure. The door slammed shut behind them, and the two women entered a steamy room filled with green-skinned pig guards, all of which were naked. Oola's screams echoed through the room as the guards surrounded her, her current attire a source of shame. There was nothing she could do.

"Have fun, boys." Melina said as she stripped off her own bodysuit, strutting through the barracks. "She's all yours."

Melina usually went naked in the Gammorean barracks, since as a high-ranking member of Jabba's staff, she was given certain protections. She could not be raped without repercussions, and she chose her sexual partners. The same could not be said for Oola, however, and the girl was in for a rough night…

**Poor Oola…to be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2: a dancer's punishment

**The dancer in the dungeon: by thelegoking99**

**Chapter two: a dancer's punishment.**

**Trigger warning: contains graphic rape and sexual torture, adults only.**

The barracks were filed with the noise of pig-guards squealing and jeering as Oola was pulled into the room completely naked, her netted costume tossed onto a hook in the wall. She felt the shame of being exposed before so many males wash over her, and her skin burned with a furious blush as she saw so many naked Gammoreans walking towards her, their manhoods erect.

"Let's do this, men!" yelled Jubnuk, lashing out with his hands and pounding Oola's sides, making her scream as he grabbed both her lekku and yanked.

"AAUGH!" Oola hollered as she felt the pain of her most sensitive body part being tugged roughly.

She dropped to her knees and suddenly gasped, choking as a massive male member was plunged into her mouth.

"Urrmph!" Oola moaned as one of the guards, named Wartug, tilted her head back until her face was pointing almost vertically to the ceiling.

The huge penis was thrust down her throat, his testicles rubbing against her smooth chin as her throat desperately tried to eject the vile invader from her throat.

"Hey guys, this whore's got a real tight throat!" Wartug yelled as he continued thrusting inside of Oola's mouth, the naked slave girl giving no resistance. "That's it you little cunt, take it nice and slow…"

Oola sobbed as she reluctantly suckled the green cock in her mouth, the long penis closing off her throat. She desperately breathed through her nostrils, trying hard not to vomit. Suddenly, she felt him explode in side of her mouth, dumping his load of pig-sperm down her throat.

"Ohhh!" Oola moaned, gulping as her mouth was set free.

"That's it whore, swallow it!" Wartug yelled as he slapped her face. "Every last drop of it!"

Oola licked her lips and swallowed hard, gagging at the horrible taste in her mouth as another Gammorean plunged himself into her mouth, thrusting deeper and deeper. Suddenly, she was lifted up and placed on a bench in a doggy-style position, with the Gammorean Jubnuk grabbing her naked bottom and plunging into her, making the slave girl shriek in pain. Oola could see Melina Carniss laying on top of a Gammorean and grinding against him like she was riding a horse, gasping and moaning in pleasure. The contrast between the two women could not be any starker. Oola was trapped in a spit-roast position, massive penises plunged into her mouth and anus, much to her humiliation and pain. She felt her massive breasts being squeezed and slapped, the nipples pinched and twisted for the amusement of the pig-guards.

"Oh yeah, she's tight…!" Jubnuk groaned as he thrust into her harder, making Oola moan. "She's so tight…"

He exploded as Oola had an orgasm, making her cheeks flush red in shame. She felt her juices dripping down her legs as the guard currently in her mouth exploded, filling her throat with his disgusting juices. He then pulled out and shot his cum all over her face, covering her eyes and lekku in his sticky seed.

"NOOO!" Oola screamed as she struggled to move, her naked body in pain as Jubnuk came inside of her ass. "PLEASE, NOOO!"

Jubnuk pulled out slapped her ass, making her moan as the guard wiped his cock on Oola's eyes, sperming them shut. Jubnuk suddenly lashed out with a punch, making the green-skinned girl wince as he struck a painful pressure point in her body. Oola curled into a ball and lay on the ground, in absolute pain.

"Get it now, you stupid slut?" Melina gasped as she climbed off of the Gammorean she had been riding, walking towards Oola as two more guards sandwiched her between them. "This is what you deserve!"

Oola screamed at the top of her lungs as her anus was stretched to its zenith by Wartug's massive cock, with another guard named Gorluk forcing himself into her sore vagina. The thrusting continued on as her lekku were squeezed and stroked, her skin licked and slapped, her body violated in every way. Oola's eyes were covered in pig-sperm, and her mouth filled with the same substance as more Gammoreans shot their cum onto her face, creating a mask of juices that covered her lovely features. She hadn't felt so humiliated in her entire life, and she had never felt so filthy, either. Oola closed her cum-covered eyes and prayed, begging for some hope of respite. At this point, anything would do.

**5 hours later…**

Oola hung limp as her vagina, anus and mouth were simultaneously being filled, the thrusting feeling hellish on her now extremely-sensitive orifices. There was a series of grunts as the last three Gammorean guards came inside of her three holes, filling each one with their disgusting, sticky seed. Oola winced as the titanic cocks left her body, squirting three streams of sticky white seed onto her body, which dropped limply onto the floor. Her face was covered by a solid mask of cum, with more dripping out of her mouth. Her lekku were sensitive from being pinched and slapped and groped for hours upon hours. Her anus had been stretched to its zenith, and her vagina was sore and puffy, with cum leaking out of its stretched lips. Oola was then offered a bowl full of creamed grains, and she eagerly lapped it up like a dog, using nothing but her mouth to eat as she had been taught.

"Learned your lesson, whore?" Melina said as she strutted up to Oola. "Do you know now what happens to sluts who disobey master Jabba?"

Her naked body gleamed in the light, a complete contrast to Oola's filthy, cum-covered one. Everything about the woman contrasted Oola. Her sexual session being a consensual interaction that left her skin glowing and hair flowing. Oola's session was a violation of her body, one that left her pained and filthy. Oola quickly nodded, for fear of another round of rape and torture.

"Good, now kneel and put this on." Melina demanded, throwing Oola a padded garment. "Or else you don't wear your costume at all for a month."

Oola knelt, straightening up and looking at the mistress. Her face was at crotch-height, and she could tell the woman used Kegel balls. Her vulva was muscled and tight, shaved bare but for a strip of pubic hair. She picked up the large padded garment, realizing it was in fact a huge, adult diaper and plastic panties. Oola hesitated, but put the garments on, realizing she was not going to be allowed the use the refresher as long as her punishment went on. Suddenly, her face was pulled into the harem keeper's crotch, cutting off her oxygen. Oola struggled and pulled, but Melina was too strong for her.

"There's only one way to breathe, slut." Melina said as she forced her head deeper into her pussy. "You know it well."

Oola sobbed and opened her mouth wide, licking Melina's moist folds as the harem keeper moaned, her powerful hands holding Oola closer and closer. The dancer's gigantic diaper crinkled as it absorbed the fluids leaking from her ass and pussy, both her own juices and the leftover seed from the Gammoreans.

"There you go, good little Kun'chee." Melina moaned as she held Oola closer, firmly holding her head in place and stroking her lekku. "Lick your mistress well."

Oola moaned as she continued eating out the harem keeper, the woman's strong hands holding her head in place. She felt the muscles of the woman's vagina tightening over her nose, a sure sign of things to come, no pun intended. Melina threw her head back and moaned as she expelled her juices onto Oola's face, mixing the female juices with the sperm currently present on the slave girl's lovely features.

"There you go, little pussy." Melina said with a gasp as she pulled Oola's chains, leading her into a room filled with torture devices. "Now, time for the other half of your punishment."

Oola was in absolute pain, both from the rapes and the beating. She could barely comprehend what was happening to her as Melina pulled her into the room. She passed a metal chair with manacles attached to it and a bucket underneath for the prisoner's necessary functions, a cage shaped like a woman's body, a chastity belt and bra with spikes on the inside for tormenting the woman's delicate parts, and a device made to look like a female suit of armor, which was moaning and wriggling slightly. There was obviously some poor girl inside, and Oola didn't want to know what was happening to her.

"There." Melina said as she yanked Oola forwards, forcing her to walk into a small corner of the room and emitting more crinkling noises from her diaper. "Get in."

She opened the top of a durasteel box bolted to the ground, which looked to be roughly the size of a small desk. Oola could fit inside of it, but only barely. The green-skinned slave girl shuddered at the sight of it.

"Please, no more…I've learned my lesson!" Oola sobbed as Melina slapped the box, making her wince. "I'm terrified of the dark, don't make me go in that thing!"

"Quit arguing, you stupid cunt! Just get in!" Melina roared as she grabbed Oola by the lekku, making her scream as she tugged. "You're lucky the master allowed you to wear that diaper, or it would have been even worse for you!"

Melina pushed and pulled as Oola fought with every ounce of her being, but in the end was defeated by the older woman's physique. She was forced into the box feet-first and forced to curl into a ball, her lekku tossed behind her and her head pushed downwards until it was held between her knees.

"See you tomorrow whore, if you're lucky!" Melina growled, slapping both of Oola's lekku and slamming the lid shut, leaving Oola along in the darkness.

Oola heard a lock click shut from somewhere outside, leaving her all alone in the tiny box. She had nothing but her thoughts and feelings, her humungous diaper and plastic panties to hold her waste, and her sore body inside that tiny box. Oola sobbed and moaned, her thoughts whirling like mad. She hated herself, she hated what she had to do to survive. She hated thinking that this was the only alternative to such a life, to be used as a sexual toy for a group of disgusting males. Her diaper felt soggy from the fluids dripping from her vagina, and she flushed red with utter shame. As the hours passed in that tiny box, her huge, padded diaper felt heavy with waste, and Oola prayed that something would save her from this horrible fate. She struggled against the four walls and low ceiling of the small box that she was forced inside, her heavy breasts taking up most of the space that her body didn't.

"I-is there anybody t-there?" Oola called out, hoping at least someone was there to check and change her. "H-Hello?"

No answer. Oola went limp inside the miniscule box, her diaper crinkling loudly as she moved. She felt so sore, her breasts bruised from being manhandled, her vulva and anus sore from the rape, her lekku pressed against the walls of the box…she felt like she was in hell. Why did she think this was even remotely a good idea to seek being a concubine for a flabby Hutt?

"_**Please let me out." **_Oola prayed silently, her diaper feeling itchy against her bare crotch._** "I can't take it, let me out."**_

She relaxed as much as possible in the tiny box, accepting that she was there to stay, at least for now. There were no guards and no key holders. There was no way out of the box until morning. Oola already felt her bladder screaming for release, and seeing as she had eaten only an hour ago, her bowels would be next any minute now. She struggled to hold on, but could not hold back her natural functions and released, her diaper absorbing the urine.

"HELLPP!" Oola screamed, the box making the scream echo in the dungeons and assaulting her ears with her own voice. "LET ME OUT, PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, LET ME OUT…!"

She sobbed and moaned, trying hard to move, but the box was held securely in place. Oola cried herself to sleep as she lay there in her enormous, padded diaper, feeling the disgusting sensation of her own waste against her skin as the plastic panty prevented leaks, forcing her to feel her waste against her skin. As her mind finally drifted off to sleep, she could only think one thought.

"_**I don't care what it takes, I'm getting out. If it takes dying, so be it."**_

It was the most comforting thought she had manifested since her enslavement.

She was never told to be careful for what she wished for…

**To be continued.**

**Please review, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: a dancer's respite

**The dancer in the dungeon chapter 3: A dancer's respite**

**A little break for our lovely girl. Graphic lesbian sexytime ahead, enjoy!**

**The next day…**

The sound of a lock clicking caught Oola's attention as the box was pulled open, bathing the green girl in light. She squinted slightly as her huge diaper, filled with all the waste of last night and her feminine juices, crinkled loudly.

"Okay whore, to the showers!" Melina growled as she forced the naked, filthy Oola out of the box, her sore limbs screaming and her crotch blazing with itchy rash as her huge, padded diaper swayed this way and that. "And let's have that diaper changed, it's almost as disgusting as you are."

Oola walked forwards, her gigantic diaper and plastic panties crinkling as guards laughed at her, pointing to the violated, abused woman being treated like an infant. Melina held her skimpy net costume in one hand and her chain in the other. Oola was pushed into the showers as Melina unfolded a huge chair/table, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Get on the table." She demanded, pointing to the table as Oola shivered and slowly lay down on the table, the juices from last night's violation making her stick to the surface. "I'll change you and then you can shower. The master wants you fresh and ready to dance today."

Oola spread her legs as Melina unwrapped the enormous diaper, the padding soaked through with urine and filled with the girl's disgusting waste. The Twi'lek's crotch was red with diaper rash, and it hurt horribly to the poor girl as she was rubbed down with cream. As she was changed, Oola saw a lavender-skinned dancer with red hair, whom she recognized as Rystall, looking in her in pity. Oola sobbed as Melina threw the diaper into a chute leading to the Rancor pit, wiping her down with foul-smelling chemical rub and then forcing her to her feet.

"Get in the showers and get cleaned up immediately." Melina said, pushing Oola forwards and folding the table again. "It's almost morning, and the master wants you back. You learned your lesson?"

Oola nodded, her naked form shivering as she stood humiliated and bare before her mistress who had dominated her. She looked over at the tall, full-breasted woman as she hung her skimpy net costume on a mannequin.

"Good, get clean. The master wants you to dance and he wants it soon." Melina said as she spanked Oola on her bare bottom. "You are allowed to put the master's costume on when you're done. Don't take all day, got it?"

Oola nodded as Melina pushed her forwards into the showers, making the naked green girl shudder as she turned on the water. The stream was cold and it make her lekku quiver.

"Good. Don't make me come in here and drag you out." She said as she walked away, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Oola sobbed and fell to her knees, curling into a ball. All the rape, the torture, the humiliation, she couldn't take it. She just couldn't. She cried to herself as she sat on the shower floor, sobbing and shaking. She felt horrible. She had never, could never, consider such violation happening to her. Only in her nightmares could she have felt so violated, so humiliated. Why? Why didn't she know what she was getting into? She was a slave girl to be used and thrown away, and it was her own fault. Oola sobbed for half an hour, her tears running the last of her slutty makeup off of her face. After she cried for another twenty minutes, then sniffled and wiped her eyes, slowly standing up. Suddenly, she stepped on a bar of soap and slipped, her feet flying out from under her as she tumbled face-first. She braced herself for the impact…

"Whoa! Easy there, girl!" a female voice said as a gentle pair of pliable hands caught Oola by the shoulders. "You could have gotten hurt like that, lucky I was here."

Oola turned around, shyly covering her vulva with her hands and looking at the woman before her. It was Rystall, the dancer from Coruscant. Oola had completely forgotten the woman was even there. She slowly stood up, wiping her eyes and leaving a smeary blob of pig-sperm across them.

"Dear goddess, what have they done to you?" Rystall said with a sigh as she held Oola's hands and led her back under the showerhead. "Come here, I'll help you get clean."

Oola shuddered and slowly stepped in time with the naked Ortolan dancer, mesmerized by the lovely purple patterns on her flesh and the deep purple of her eyeshadow. Her voice was amazing, so smooth and calm, it was like Oola's brain was being given an orgasm.

"Here baby, just let me scrub you." Rystall said as she kissed Oola full on the lips, grabbing a sponge from the shower stall. "Are you okay?"

Oola shook her head.

"Poor dear, they really…hurt you, didn't they?" Rystall said, her voice emanating pity and remorse as she scrubbed the naked green woman. "Do you need anything? A massage, maybe?"

Oola's ears perked up at that. She immediately nodded, shivering as Rystall kissed her bruised lekku, making them squirm as her body was scrubbed clean.

"Okay, my minty girl." Rystall whispered as she continued cleaning her body, scrubbing with a sponge. "As soon as you're clean, I'll make you feel like you're in heaven. I won't touch any part of you without permission, okay?"

Oola nodded, smiling at the wonderful woman she was showering with. She felt so comforted in this woman's embrace, so calm, so protected…she wished this would never end.

"Good." Rystall said as she kissed her full on the lips, making Oola close her eyes. "Just relax and scrub yourself down, I'll take care of everything."

Oola sighed, almost melting into the floor as the naked dancer left the shower room. She had no doubt Rystall would keep her word. She couldn't wait to be clean…

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Oola was wiped dry with a filthy towel, which Rystall then wrapped around her naked body. She smiled at Oola and kissed her again.

"I asked Jabba if I could have you for tonight." Rystall whispered. "He agreed after I said I wouldn't charge him for it, the tightwad. But for you, I wouldn't mind not being paid extra."

She licked Oola's ears, making her shudder as she wiped her dry.

"You may speak, you know, I won't bite. At least, unless you're into that kind of thing."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Oola cried, practically glomping Rystall as she pulled her into a tight hug. "I really need this, I mean, if you don't mind, if it's not any trouble for you to-!"

Rystall pressed her lips against Oola's to silence the girl. Oola's eyes closed of their own accord, the naked dancer losing herself in the kiss as Rystall picked up her dancing costume and held it out to her.

"I assume you'd want to wear this for the trip to my room?" she asked, smiling at Oola as she quickly pulled the netted sling bikini back onto her body, followed by the uncomfortable headdress and sandals. "It's across the palace and I would walk there in the nude if I were you."

Oola walked forwards and handed her leash to Rystall, who took in her hands and tugged gently. The half-naked Twi'lek dancer walked out of the shower room, passing by the drunken patrons of the palace and entering Jabba's main throne room.

"Just passing through, don't mind us." Rystall said as she passed by the crowd of courtiers, with all of them cheering and congratulating Rystall as she walked to Jabba and bowed, deliberately showing off her generous cleavage. "Exalted one, may I have your leave?"

Jabba grinned, leering at Oola before he nodded.

"Just ensure my pet is returned to me." He rumbled, smiling at Oola as three slave girls in miniskirts and strapless bra tops were giving him a lotion rub.

"Of course, your high exaltedness." Rystall said, bowing again before turning around and leading Oola towards her room as Lyn Me waved to her.

She gave her hips a little more sway, her hoofed feet clopping as she gave Jabba a show. The crowd cheered, some of them patting Rystall on the back and laughing at Oola.

"Just ignore them." Rystall whispered. "You have all night to relax."

She led Oola down the hallway to a room with Huttese lettering above it spelling out **'Rystall Sant, Max Rebo Band'. **She opened the door and led Oola into a large room with a bed that took up most of the space.

"Here you go baby, just get comfy." Rystall said as she turned around to undo her bodyglove. "Just relax. I'll be ready in a moment."

Oola quickly sat down and pulled off her netted dancing costume, making herself naked but for the headdress. She then lay on her back in a spread-eagle position, shuddering.

"I hope the bed's soft enough for-what are you doing?" Rystall said as she turned around, pausing in removing her clothing and confused by Oola's current bodily position. "And yes, you may speak."

"Preparing myself, mistress." Oola said. "What would you have me do to pleasure you tonight?"

"No no no, not like that." Rystall said with a sigh. "Stand up and face me."

Oola immediately stood and faced Rystall, averting eye contact.

"Look me in the eyes." Rystall said, blinking her own eyes, the purple eyeshadow making Oola feel warmth in her breast.

"Mistress, a slave must never look a freeperson in the eyes-" Oola started before she was answered with Rystall's smooth, clean hand over her mouth.

"Look me in the eyes." Rystall repeated.

Oola slowly looked upwards, straining her eyes against years of mental conditioning. She stared into Rystall's lovely eyes, memorizing her purple eyeshadow and the patterns of her skin.

"Now listen." Rystall whispered as she kissed Oola full on the lips. "Take off that headdress. It's obviously uncomfortable."

Oola removed the chafing leather headdress, revealing a masterpiece of welts and chafe marks underneath it. Rystall kissed the exposed flesh of her scalp, making the green-skinned slave girl moan in relief. Rystall continued kissing her, making her feel as light as air. This felt wonderful, she wished Rystall would never, ever stop…

"Do you want to make love tonight?" Rystall whispered. "I will only do so if it's of your own free will."

Oola nodded.

"Good, now lay down."

"Mistress?" Oola asked, looking confused.

"Did you think you'd be spending the night eating me out while I sit on your face?" Rystall asked in surprise as she finished removing her own bodyglove, her naked skin a smooth canvas of purple and lavender. "No no, my sweet girl. I'll be making love to you."

Oola gasped, a hand covering her mouth. She felt so light in this woman's presence, her sheer compassion, her seductive power…

"Unless you don't want to-?"

"Oh god yes, mistress, please make love to me!" Oola begged enthusiastically, sitting up and hugging Rystall as she continued kissing her bedmate's scalp.

Oola kissed Rystall's generously-sized breasts, lifting them upwards and kissing the flesh underneath. Rystall gasped as the touch of the lovely green girl as she continued kissing and caressing the slave's skin. Oola moaned as Rystall kissed her newly-cleaned skin, moving from her scalp to her face to her lips, kissing her deeply and making her almost lose herself in her bedmate's kiss. Rystall slowly kissed and caressed her body, moving down to her neck.

"Get ready, love." Rystall whispered as she kissed Oola's lovely neck, making her moan and stroke Rystall's hair.

Suddenly, she felt the woman's teeth biting down on the nape of her neck, making sensations of pleasure flow through her brain. Oola moaned and gasped as Rystall's hands slowly moved down her back, making her nipple stand on end as the dancer suckled on her green flesh.

"Oh dear god…!" Oola gasped as Rystall suckled and pulled her head back, removing her lips from the skin of her neck with an audible POP.

A dark red mark was left behind, a hickey left by a woman who was determined to give her all the pleasure she could take. Oola cried as Rystall kissed her neck again, moving down to her huge, firm breasts. Suddenly, the Ortolan dancer's face was pressed into her massive mammaries, kissing and licking like there was no tomorrow as her hands stroked her underarm regions. Oola couldn't hold on. She threw her head back and cried, tears falling down her cheeks as her plump lips were pursed in an O shape. Dear god, this felt amazing…she wished it would never end. Rystall gently squeezed Oola's lekku and stroked them, making her moan again. She then removed her face from Oola's breasts and kissed her lips again. The next thing Oola knew, Rystall was kissing her flat stomach and stroking the small of her back while her long fingers were plunging into her vaginal lips. She wished this would never end, the pleasure, the comfort…

"Get ready, my minty girl." Rystall whispered as she kissed around the girl's waistband, slowly moving towards the ultimate regions of her feminine triangle. "Have you ever made love with a female before?"

Oola shook her head.

"Then hold on tight." Rystall instructed as she purred, grasping Oola's bare buttocks with her hands. "This is going to be one wild ride."

Oola threw her head back and moaned as Rystall kissed the puffy, abused lips of her vagina with her own lovely lips, making a wave of pleasure wash over Oola's body like the gentle tides of a beach. She cried, tears falling from her lovely eyes as Rystall gently stretched the lips of her vagina and dug deeper into her body, her tongue gently encircling her interior parts.

"Ooh!" Oola moaned as she lay back, wrapping her legs around Rystall's head. "Oh goddess, please more…"

"You don't have to beg me, love." Rystall whispered as she licked the interior of Oola's vaginal walls, tasting the sweet wine that was her feminine juices. "Just lay back and rest. You deserve to feel good after such pain, such humiliation."

Oola tightened her legs around Rystall's head, stroking the dancer's lovely red hair and scalp. She moaned out loud as Rystall continued kissing and caressing her naked body, her hands exploring everywhere from Oola's massive breasts to her hips.

"Goodness, you're stacked." Rystall said into Oola's pussy lips, tasting the moisture pooling between her long legs. "You're almost as big as me. How do you manage with those titanic tits?"

Oola blushed as she felt the dancer devouring her most prized body part like there was no tomorrow. She gasped as a light spank was given to her firm buttocks, making her feel amazing. Oola leaned back and moaned, feeling a burning sensation in the ultimate regions of her womanhood, deep within her pubic triangle and spreading throughout her entire body…

"Rystall…!"

Suddenly, Oola came with the force of a hurricane, triggering another orgasm. And another. And another. She screamed out loud, not caring who heard them. She had experienced multiple orgasms with Jabba before, but it was always so humiliating, always played out as mockery. Here, it felt so natural, so kind…it felt like she was being healed.

"Sssh, just ride it out." Rystall whispered as she cradled Oola in her arms, kissing her lips and spreading the taste of her own juices to her mouth. "It's okay, just feel. Don't think."

Oola let out another scream as her 10th orgasm went off like a rocket, blowing her mind altogether and making her flop down onto the bed. Rystall held her and kissed her full on the lips again. It was heavenly, the pleasure, the relaxation, the feel of Rystall's skin against her own…

"Dear exalted Jabba, that was amazing…!" Oola moaned as she closed her lovely eyes, Rystall kissing both her eyelids.

"Just rest here, love. Time to sleep." Rystall whispered as she kissed her again. "You'll need it for tomorrow."

Oola passed out, her mind at ease. At least now, she could finally have a restful sleep…

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4: a dancer's death

**The dancer in the dungeon: chapter four: a dancer's death**

**By TheLegoKing99.**

The next morning…

Oola yawned and slowly stretched, looking around to take in her surroundings. She was naked, in a strange room in the guests' quarters. She remembered she was in Rystall Sant's room in the palace, and smiled at the pleasure the woman had given her. Oola stood up and shuddered, her back cracking.

"Oh, do you need some help?" Rystall's voice came from behind her.

Oola nodded, blushing.

"Hold still, love. I'll take care of it." Rystall said as she pressed one hand against Oola's back and pulled hard on her shoulders, making her bend her back over her hand.

A small CRACK emanated from her back, making the naked green Twi'lek wince slightly.

"How's that?" Rystall asked as Oola tried her back to test.

"Its…all better now. Thank you." she said as she stood up and hugged Rystall tightly, kissing her full on the lips. "Thank you so much…for this and for last night."

Rystall smiled, kissing her ears.

"Was I good?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"Absolutely mind-blowing…" Oola said as she sighed. "…thank you so much."

She leaned against Rystall, resting her head against her bedmate's enormous breasts. She wished she could stay here forever, forever in Rystall's arms, hearing her heartbeat, feeling her warmth, tasting her skin…

"We'd better get going." Rystall said as she looked at the clock. "Jabba's going to be mad if we don't get back to the throne room. He's already kind of annoyed at the new translator droid, he'll be upset if we're late."

Oola sighed, reluctant to leave the lovely woman. She stood up and stretched as Rystall helped her into her skimpy dancing costume, the dancer putting on her own bodyglove. Rystall then clamped the collar back over Oola's neck, making her wince.

"Come on, this way." Rystall said as she kissed Oola full on the lips, holding her hand and leading her down the halls. "It's time."

Oola didn't like this.

**Later…**

"Exalted one, I bring your lovely slave back to you, in better condition than when it left." Rystall said, bowing as she presented Jabba with Oola, who was freshly cleaned and energized from her night of lovemaking.

"Excellent, Ms. Sant. I see you two enjoyed your night together?" Jabba asked in a lecherous tone.

Oola looked down in shame, walking towards the throne room.

"Y-Yes, master, I enjoyed it very much." Oola said in a small voice.

"Beg to wear my chains and be my slave girl." Jabba said, his enormous eyes staring into hers.

"I beg to wear your chains…and be your slave girl." Oola whispered.

"Louder!" Jabba commanded.

"I BEG TO WEAR YOUR CHAINS AND BE YOUR SLAVE GIRL!" Oola shouted, tears falling down her cheeks. She gulped then added, as an afterthought, "…master."

"Very well, my sweet pet." Jabba said as Oola's leash was re-attached to her collar, the other end handed to him. "Now my pet, service my patrons for me."

Oola turned around as a girl handed her a tray of drinks, forcing it into her hands as the green-skinned woman walked through the court, refilling libations for rapists, bounty hunters, and slavers. Suddenly, a metal body bumped into her as she turned around, almost knocking the tray out of her hands.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" said a familiar robotic voice. "I didn't see you there, miss."

Oola looked up at C-3PO, his golden sheen slightly dulled by the slime from Jabba's body.

"_**Defiled, just like me." **_Oola thought._** "Poor thing."**_

"Are you okay?" C-3PO asked.

"It doesn't matter." Oola said, feeling warmth as the droid's compassion. "I'm never going to get out of here, just like you."

"Actually, not so, Madame." C-3PO said in a quieter voice. "Can you keep a secret?"

Oola looked him in the optics.

"Of course." She whispered. "I won't tell anyone as long as I live."

"My counterpart and I were sent here as part of a plan." C-3PO said in a quiet tone. "By my master, Jedi master Luke Skywalker."

Oola's ears perked up.

"Could you repeat that?" she asked, removing her ear-cones. "I can barely hear anything with these things on."

"I said that Luke Skywalker, a Jedi knight, is coming to rescue us." C-3PO said, motioning towards the carbonite block. "Captain Solo, too."

Oola looked over at the block of metal, gasping.

"You mean that's your friend?" she said. "It's grotesque…I don't even know if he's still alive. It's been there since I was enslaved."

"Oh yes, Master Luke is coming here soon. Mistress Leia should be-"

"Leia? As in Princess Leia?" Oola said with another gasp.

"Sssh!" C-3PO whispered.

Oola made a zipping motion across her lips.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." She whispered as she kissed C-3PO's vocalizer.

"Oh! Thank you, ma'am." The droid said as Oola set the tray down on the table, returning to the throne.

"No, thank you." Oola said as she placed a hand over her heart.

She couldn't believe the joy she was feeling! Such elation that someone would be here. Oola knew that a Jedi like this Luke Skywalker, whoever he was, would definitely get her out of this horrible existence. And of course she had heard of Princess Leia Organa, what woman hadn't? Oola longed to meet her, if only for a little while.

"Boscka!" Jabba yelled as the Max Rebo band started up.

Oola felt a familiar tug on her leash, and quickly ran back to the throne, feeling absolutely elated. She longed to meet Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Two Rebel heroes who were sure to get her out of this horrible palace. Was this a dream?

"Yes, my master?" Oola said with a smile, not a fake one this time.

"_**Dance for me, my lovely pet!" **_Jabba commanded in Huttese.

"Of course, master." Oola said, bowing and walking to the center of the room as the band started up, then, with a slight false start due to one of them getting the song wrong, burst into a pop song titled "Jedi Rocks".

Oola started to dance, noticing Rystall Sant was among the vocalists singing the chorus. The tops of her huge breasts on display for all to see, her luscious flesh shining, her lips ready to be kissed, goddess, she could dance. And her voice…! Oola spun around and whipped her leash around, smiling and dancing in ecstasy with an ugly six-breasted woman as her flimsy dancing veils threatened to expose her plump bosoms. Boba Fett watched from the crowd, making Oola feel a little self-conscious, but she ignored it. She whipped her leash at Jabba enticingly, making him gasp in pleasure.

"_**Ah, do that again!" **_Jabba exclaimed, licking his huge lips and tugging on Oola's leash.

Oola suddenly realized her mistake. She had made an advance upon Jabba, and he always wanted his girls to come on to him. It made it all the more pleasurable when he dominated them…she had to resist. She knew Jabba would die soon if Leia and her Rebels were coming here…she didn't care much what he did to her.

"_**No, please no!"**_ Oola shouted in Huttese, trying hard to pull away from him. _**"I beg of you, don't! I won't do it, you hear me?!"**_

"_**Then die!"**_ Jabba roared, slamming his fist down on his table.

Suddenly, the floor fell out from under Oola's feet and she slid down a steep slide into a filthy tunnel, the throne quickly sliding back over the trapdoor to cover her escape, if it was even possible to climb up such a slippery slide. The music halted abruptly as the crowd gathered around the latticed trapdoor. Oola tumbled head over heels into the filthy pit, rolling to a stop in the dirt and slowly climbing to her feet. She had been warned about the trapdoor before, seen other women fall to their deaths. Why did she do this?

"_**So I may die with some dignity, at least." **_Oola thought to herself as she looked upwards, feeling the fear cloud her mind as so many stood above, mocking her in her vulnerable state._** "Let me die as a proud woman, never to be violated again."**_

The mocks and jeers of the crowd echoed in the dank pit as Oola stood, preparing her mind and body for anything that came next. Suddenly, a loud squealing noise of metal on metal sounded, making her look towards an enormous portcullis at the other end of the pit. The gate was rising, and she stood fearful, half-naked in her dancing costume, her lekku twitching in fear as her huge breasts fell out of her flimsy sling bikini. A pair of beady eyes glared at the nearly-naked slave girl as she stood, quivering and exposed as the gate opened all the way, showing what lay beyond the portcullis.

"Uggh!" she cried out, noticing the massive crustacean in front of her, a beast not indigenous to Tattooine. "Goddess, no…!"

It was a Rancor, a titanic monster imported from Dathomir. A loud roar echoed through the pit as she screamed and ran, frantically pulling at the barred windows in the cell, looking desperately for anything to use against the monster…but it was no use. There was nothing but old bones. Oola screamed as the Rancor came closer to her, her instincts taking over as her eyes darted this way and that, frantically looking for anything to use as a weapon, anything at all. Nothing but bones and pebbles. The only rocks big enough the use as a weapon were in a small crevice, and with her huge breasts, she could never fit in there. Oola stood still, staring at the Rancor as her fear overwhelmed her mind. She shook in utter terror as the beast grabbed her and lifted her, its enormous claws shredding the cheap material of her costume. Oola shuddered as her heart pounded inside her massive breasts, fear making her body go cold.

"Blecch!" Jabba exclaimed as the Rancor bit down, Oola's screams echoing through the throne room.

The crowd cheered and laughed as C-3PO walked away, clearly horrified by the terrible event that unfolded before his optics. Melina Carniss laughed at Oola, shaking her breasts mockingly at the slave girl as she was devoured in two bites, silencing her once and for all. Jabba casually grabbed a squirming paddy frog from his snackquarium and ate it in two bites, much like his Rancor, relishing the lovely taste in his mouth. He was disappointed in his former favorite concubine. Oola had a lot of promise, but not enough fire in her spirit to truly arouse him. He had enjoyed her submission, but submission alone was not enough for Jabba. He required a woman of spirit, a woman with drive and confidence as well as sexuality. And if he was right, she was coming soon. His throne would not be empty forever…

**To be concluded…**


	5. Chapter 5: epilogue

**The dancer in the dungeon: epilogue**

**Just a little something, hope you enjoy the ending! Contains references to my other story, "Motherhood jitters" so read that if you're confused by certain things present.**

**Roughly two years after the events of ROTJ…**

Leia sighed as she walked through the empty palace, the gates having been left open for over a year. She wore military fatigues and practical boots over a bodysuit that covered all but her head, a stark contrast to the revealing and pleasure-based attire she had worn as a slave girl. She turned on a little flashlight, looking around the palace as she spoke into a little comlink.

"The palace appears to be empty. I'm just having a look around." Leia said as she walked through the hallways.

"Your highness, this could be dangerous." Said a voice over her comlink. "The Jawas have been spotted here before, and other scavengers could be nearby. If they find you-"

"Don't worry captain, I'm prepared." Leia said as she walked through the palace, a blaster at her side. "Just contact my husband. Make sure Jacen and Jaina are all right?"

"At once, your highness." The voice said as the comlink shut off with a crackle.

Leia walked through the empty palace, the contents having been stolen over a year ago. She remembered everything. The smells, the feeling of fear, the exposure, the humiliation…so why was she coming back here?

"_**To overcome my fears."**_ she thought. _**"If all the subconscious fear I felt wearing those…diapers…have taught me anything, it's that I haven't been able to truly overcome my fears. My trauma."**_

Leia thought back to about 9 months ago, when she had given birth to her twin babies Jacen and Jaina. Her lochia, postnatal bleeding, had required her to wear huge, padded, frozen diapers for a few weeks after birthing her son and daughter, to ensure that her bleeding stayed under control and the puffiness of her vulva had went down. Diapers that you had to soak in water and soothing soaks and freeze. Diapers that she had to wear day and night while she lay down and did the minimum amount of physical activity, having to be checked and changed just like the two infant children she had given life to. Diapers…that reminded her too much of Jabba's Palace. Rystall and Han had helped her get used to wearing the diapers without shame, but she felt she needed a little more closure. Leia had decided on returning to Jabba's Palace as soon as she was healthy enough to do so, and both Han and Rystall supported her in doing so. Han was taking care of their babies, allowing her to leave them with a clear conscience, although she was still worried, as most new mothers would be. She wanted absolution. She wanted closure. She wanted to ensure Jabba would never bother her in her nightmares again.

"And I'm going to get it…" she mumbled to herself. "…for me and for her."

She walked into the throne room and looked around, taking in the sights. The palace was empty and no one was there. Everything of value had been looted by Jawas and Sandpeople, and neither of them had wanted to stay because of some superstition about the 'souls of the Bo'marr monks' who supposedly lived there still. She looked at the throne, where she had spent the majority of her time in the palace. The trapdoor had been destroyed, ripped apart just like most of the machinery in the palace.

"I'm back, 'master'." Leia said to no one in particular, acid in her voice and she pulled off her jacket. "You miss me?"

She undid her belt and unzipped her undershirt, exposing her bra and her firm breasts.

"You liked these, didn't you?" Leia said in a mocking tone as she lifted her breasts, now bigger than they used to be from the milk she had produced for her children. "And they're even plumper than when you owned me."

Leia pulled at the jacket, twirling to get it off like it was a poisonous snake and throwing it to the ground.

"You wanted to enjoy these for the rest of my life, didn't you? Just like you did that innocent girl you used to own?"

She pulled off her undershirt, smirking at the bas-relief of Jabba and his slave girls.

"Well, enjoy the look of them, because you can't have them." Leia said as she unzipped her pants, bending over with her rear to the carving. "They're the property of me and me alone. Only my husband and my babies can touch them. They will be used to give life to my babies as nature intended, not give you perverse pleasure as you intended."

Leia kicked off her pants and undid her bra, kicking it aside and putting her hands on her hips as her large, firm breasts stood out, her nipples hardening in the cold air. She then slid her panties off of her long, slender legs and kicking them aside, standing fully naked for a moment before she reached into her bag and slid a certain garment over her crotch.

"And you can't humiliate me with the memories of anything you used against me anymore." She said as she stood before the bas-relief. "See?"

Leia stood before the carving in nothing but a huge, padded diaper soaked in witch hazel and soothing fluid, pre-frozen for relief of swollen vaginal flesh. It was the last of the postnatal sanitary garments she had in her medical bag. She didn't need them anymore, but she brought this one to the palace to give herself just that one little bit of strength she needed, the pride of wearing something that brought her such shame.

"I wore these diapers willingly, just like I wore your bikini, since it was either the bikini or my birthday suit. And I already used your sexist bikini to make love to my husband on our goddess-blessed wedding night, so you can't scare me with your lingerie from hell anymore." Leia said as she smiled, walking towards the carving of Jabba on the wall in nothing but her frozen diaper. "I'm keeping the bikini and all its parts, to wear for my husband in the privacy of our home only when I want to and never any other time. I'm not scared of you, and that poor girl you murdered shouldn't be scared of you wherever she is now."

Leia smiled as she looked at Jabba's carving, stroking it mockingly as she wore only the huge padded diaper. This felt a lot better than she was willing to admit, almost dominatrix-like, and it boosted her confidence tenfold.

"I'm leaving now, 'master." She said, kissing it with a smirk as her bare breasts pressed against the cold stone. "I'm going back home to my apartment, not your throne, your dungeons or your pleasure room. And I'm going to strip naked for my husband, not for you. And I'm going to make love to him all night long and through to the morning, of my own free will. I'm going to use contraceptives because I birthed my lovely twins Jacen and Jaina 9 months ago and I'm going to be on top of my husband Han Solo in the cowgirl position all night long because he respects me enough to make love to me consensually the way I want it and in the position I want, not just take me whenever and however he wants like an uncivilized rapist, like you would have done if I stayed here."

Leia lashed out with her blaster and shot the carving several times, wearing nothing but her icy diaper, destroying the entire carving and then hurling the rocks away with her bare hands, growling like a wild animal. When she was done, she stood in her huge, padded diaper, panting and wheezing, her large breasts heaving with every breath.

"How does it feel that the smuggler who cost you so much money is now my husband, 'master'?" She asked with a smirk as she stood there in nothing but her ballooning diaper. "Because it feels great to me now."

"Your highness, is something wrong?" a voice said over her comlink, shaking her out of the mood. "We heard blaster fire, I hope nothing is the matter."

"No Captain, I'm fine. Just letting off a little steam." Leia said as she walked over to her bodysuit. "I'm coming back up now."

The half-naked Princess stripped off her huge, padded diaper and threw it into the Rancor Pit with the force of a shot put competitor, pulling her bra and panties back on and then stepping back into her bodysuit and jacket. Leia then walked back out of the palace, the weight finally off of her mind as she turned and looked back one last time.

"Goodbye, Oola." She said with a sad look in her lovely, chocolate-brown eyes. "I wish I could have saved you, too. We could have been such good friends…"

Leia left the palace, silence replacing the sound of her voice. The palace was empty, not one person left alive. However, if anyone was there, they could have heard the soft padding of a dancer's bare feet, and seen the soft green glow emanating from an alcove. And they could have heard the voice whispering in the shadows.

"_**Thank you, Princess." **_The voice said__as a lovely green spirit, naked and proud, slowly floated towards the stars._** "Now I am truly free."**_

**The end.**

**What do think of this story? Please review!**


End file.
